Melodia Von Cadencia
Melodia Von Cadencia A/N: I'm going to change a few things because I'm creating a new story, Club Penguin Chronicles. Full Name: Melodia Von Cadencia (French for Cadence). Gender: Female Species: Adelie/Alpha penguin Relatives: Julie Von Cadencia (little sister), Franky (father), Cadence (mother), Gary (father figure), Lorence (ex-adoptive father, know as Loo), The Director (adoptive mother) and Rookie (boyfriend). I'll explain all in her past. Age: 12. Friends: Rookie, JetPack Guy, Emanuelle, Dot, Bambadee, Mr Cow2, Mart456t, Gary, Rockhopper and Patirisu. Enemies: Devin, Herbert, Tusk, Rory and Ronan (member of another band) Pets: Shaymin (multicolor puffle), Draco (Dragon Puffle) Uny (Unicorn Puffle) and Melodia (Black one, Victini's Familiar). Job: EPF agent and singer. Nickame: Cadencia. Characteristics: Friendly, Helpful, Strong, Fast, Beautiful, annoying, funny, good singer, potterhead and intelligent; '' '' Stars chosen: Algenib (Gamma Pegasi) and Ankaa (Alpha Phoenicis). 'Appearence' Normal penguin: She is like the EPF agent, but she wears a blue dress, with a brown coat and an owl necklace. She us ually changes her visual, just for some penguins don't recognize her and say that she's daughter of Cadence (because they would do something crazy) or Franky's. She likes to be agent and dress herself very well for that. She EPF agent: She wear a white coat, with purple glasses, an owl necklace, belt, flower blouse and shorts. Also wear pink-squared shoes. Usually carry a staff with her just in case to be attacked by Loo or someone else. A/N: She also have an ear-microphone on the right side of the head (like meloetta's one, exactly like meloetta's one!) History Cadencia was born in KingDrawn, on America of Club Penguin. She was daughter of Cadence and Franky, because both loved music and each other, so she was born with the talent to sing. But her sister was born with the talent to understand puffles. One day, Franky entered to EPF and ruined his plans, before Herbert run, he said he was going to have revenge, killing everyone he loves. Franky knew it was a prank, but Herbert was serious. One day, he entered in their room, and killed Cadence (it's just a Fanfic, it's not real! She still alive) and Frank ran. Their daughters scaped in time, making pranks with Herbert to win time. Then they moved to an orphanage on Club Penguin, where they were adopted by Loo, who was very abusive forcing both to do his chores. One day he sent Cadencia to the College forcing her to study hard. When she was sleeping, she remembered of math problems while she was asleep and then her molecules were changed, making her a higly-gifted penguin, and unlike her sister, who is just a normal penguin. When she was hired to work in EPF, she discovered her talent to sing, and her sister, the talent to undertand puffles while she was taking care of an elite puffle. As her mother died, Aunt Artic was sorry because she couldn't stop Herbert in time before he kill her mother, then, she adopted both girls and no one knows it. They just call Aunt Artic "mother" when no one is around. Childhood/Past Cadencia and her sister were perfect to be secret agent since they were 7 and 6 years old. They completed the training before the other agents and James (a teacher) said they were special, but some of the others say they were just kids. Cadencia have the talent to play Bethoven's music inverse, that means, she could play a music with strange notes, and when we turn on the video on the inverse mode, we can hear perfectly Bethoven's music. Another thing, is the talent to play together. Julie and Cadencia can play together in the same piano, with two or one flipper(s). Cadencia, when sad, started singing on her room her mother's song. She also have, on her necklace, a photo of her entire family, Cadence, Franky, Julie and herself, in the necklace. She says she won the ear-microphone of her mother, and it was her favorite microphone. She almost died in a lava volcano, because she didn't trust in G when he said to Herbert the location to EPF and about her. Personality Cadencia is optimistic about pretty much everyting, sometimes being hard in the fall. She know all ninja skills as her master is Sensei. She can have candy overdose sometimes, and she can also have attacks of panic when she is very angry or stressed, she could kill you with her ninja skills or her song, because she can kill someone shouting with her microphone. She can't eat candy because she can become hyperactive, and, possibly, can jump from the highest mountain (but she isn't cazy enough to do that, I think...). She has lots of energy and that's why she's never tired of adventures. Her sister is her partner in adventures and in EPF. Weakness/Fears *Faint and panic attacks. She is very strong, but she can be very weak to panic and faint attacks, specially when she's exhausted or angry. The Candy Overdoses also help with that. *Coulrophobia: She is afraid of Clowns, but she hid it because she don't want her friends to laugh of that. Another thing that help with the panic and fainting attacks. *Dizzness: If she is in high or strange places, she can became dizzy easy and start talking strange things, like names that she saw in her dreams or other things. *She is afraid of dark places, that began when she was kidnapped by Herbert. But she can enter in dark places sometimes, if someone close to her is in danger. *She's afraid of polar bears, as Herbert killed her mother, and look at the size of the creature! She lost her fear in operation blackout. *She is very good with math, but not with history (she doesn't know why she have to learn it, it's like: C'mon, why do I have to learn about my encestry? Aren't they dead?). *She think that microwave popcorn is magic, so she have a fear of popcorn (what?). *She is claustrophobic. *She is a bit crazy because she haven't set the dosage of her medicine. She take 2 medicines by day, but no one know why. *She's psychic, that means she can see ghosts, like her mother. Deathly Skills *Karate, Kung Fu, Ninja and Jiu-Jitsu skills; She can kill you with one of them, or all. *Singing Skills; She can sing aloud and make you stay deaf; *Agility, strong and vision; She is agile, strong and have good vision; *She can see in the dark and climb everything, like the cats. All without gear. Trivia *In Club Penguin, no one know she is Aunt Artic's daughter, but they discovered about Cadence.. *She likes to explode things, even when she is trying to relax, for no reason found. *She almost died too many times in EPF missions, but she don't give up on it, and she says that she likes to live in extreme. *She is Medium, unlike her sister. And, sometimes, she see the ghosts of her mother. Some people call her 'crazy girl' for seeing her talking with no one. *Without her necklace, she don't have any confidence in herself. That's why she use her necklace and protects it with her life. *She is faster than a cheetah, but whenever she wants, she is faster than one. Cadencia said that she was almost killed when she staked race with one cheetah, because she went to one volcano. *She believes in almost everything that penguins say to her. But some times she says: I wasn't born yesterday, dumb! *100% of the dangers that her friends face, 99% is her fault. They say that she's a magnet to trouble, jut like Rookie. *She can't eat hot sauce, or she'll become hyperactive and can get out of control. *Her life was a lie: Her mother died, she believed in Gary (and he betrayed her), Herbert wasn't a real danger, Rory (another Rory, not the constructor one) helped Herbert while he was saying he was her friend and she almost got drunk because of him, if The Director didn't discover Rory's plan. *She have a kinship with wizard, as her ancestry was one wizard, but she isn't seeing doing magic, even though she knows how to do it. *She will be chosen by one of the asteroid fragments to be a EDAH in the upcoming movie EDAHs unite! *Her parents are revived because of a Life Stone. *She can talk many languages: English, Spanish, Crab, Dragon, Animal, Chinese and Puffles. *When she was young, in a play, she was Gamma Gal. *She know who Mr Cow2 really is. *As she is a super penguin, she is imune to fire, water, snow, pain and ground, that means, she don't feel pain, only when she want. *She lost herself in the sea for one month when she was a baby, so she can feel the waves and when a wave is coming, her hair glows blue, and when a BIG wave is coming, her entire body glows blue. *She have her own serenade: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX_RDHHkDl8 *She is claustrophobic! *She have a Phoenix named Hermione and can control her, because she found her when the phoenix was a baby. *She's a potterhead and Pokemon fan. Potterhead side Cadencia started reading Harry Potter with 10 years old and liked it. She had all the books and saw all the movies, some times when a person say something bad to her she says Avada Kedavra or Expelliarmus, or Expectro Patronun, and she says her is a horse. Her sister isn't a big fan, but also likes her sister Potterhead side, and she says: yep, potterheads everywhere! Her sister really get annoyed when she get a staff and points it to her. She's also a Pokemon fan, and have Pokemon Soul Silver and Pearl, with the legendaries: Lugia, Ho-oh, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Uxie, Azelf. Her first pokemon to be captured was a Togepi. Then came Hapinny (from an egg) and others. 'Quotes' "Rookie, focus! We need to rescue the Agents!" "Look! A piano!!" "Pikaboo!" "You're going to pay!" "You're a monster! Why don't I killed you before?" "That'll be a long day!" "Aw, come on, Sensei. I'm not that younger. I could be a master!" "Yet? What that mean?" "Don't call me Cadence Ever Again!" "I'm... Not... Helping... You!" "Hm, Bambadee, are you sure that's going to work?" "Shut Up!" "'It's ok! Everyone have your time. Ten years ago was our mother's, today's mine's!"' "C'mon Jet! We're old enough to go on a mission! Did you saw what herbert just done? We can do it! Right, Rookie?" "But-" ' '"Pikaboo, again!" ''' ''"G, have you ever invented something that hasn't eventually threatened to destroy us all?" ' "In a scale of zero to death, how much are we in trouble, Jet?" "Sorry! It's my medicine! I haven't set the dose yet!" "ASTEROID AT SIX-O'CLOCK!!!!!" "I receive lectures from the left to the the right! I love being an agent! What happens next?" ' '"Have you even seen a'' vegetarian Polar Bear before? ''That's my first time!" "G! We're kids, not guinea pigs! If that thing explode, my hair will be ruined!" ''' ''"Rookie: Look''! Is JetPack Guy in that cage?"' '"Cadencia: It is! We're dead. Desobey JetPack guy to not go to the bathroom is a death sentence, so desobey him to to go to a mission'... He'll kill us, and revive us to kill us again (man, what that ever mean?)!' '"Julie *looking at Franky*: We have a father?" '''"Cadencia: No, it's not like we came out from nonwhere!" "Know, I think if I was on control of EPF, the agents could put the HQ down!" ''' '''Cadencia: "Well, Uny could help us. He's one of my most intelligent puffles!" Rookie: "You only have two puffles!" Cadencia: "Not now! Now I have new puffles!" Rookie: "New Trouble Makers? Cool!" (Yes, Rookie can, can no, he '''is stupid sometimes).' ''Wait a second! If just me and Patirisu can see you, so we're dead too? Or we're medium?" 'Cadencia *Looking at the hole in the wall*: "I have a door, Uncle. You know that?" ' '''JetPack: "That's an emergency!" ' Cadencia: "Other of G inventions?" JetPack: "Yup!" Cadencia: "Why I'm not surprised to hear that?!" ' '*In Rookie's Igloo* Aunt Artic: Great, now where's my spy phone? ' '''Cadencia: I dunno! It probably went to another dimension! ' 'Rookie: Did I forget to close the box dimension again? ' Parents/Family '''Cadence: '''Cadencia never met her mother, she just remember her. One day she saw penguins talking about how Cadence was aweasome and how she was beautiful too. She also have met some fans of Franky, who says that his daughter was missiong and Cadence was fighting with him because he had a band. '''Franky: '''When Franky apperared saying he was Cadencia's father, she asked if he was kidding. Of course not! But she still didn't believe, when he said he was a good singer and her voice was hereditary from him. Actually, she also thinks is a prank but she can see that they're equal: both are in love with the music. '''Julie: '''Her best friend, like to waddle around the island and pull pranks in her, making she jump and get angry. But she thought she was the last member of her family so tried to not kill her. Irony always win. '''Aunt Arctic: '''A. Arctic was always like a mother to Cadencia and Julie, so when she knew about the death of their mother, she adopted both. Today, her friendship is big and she is protective of them, like Gary. As an Agent Melody, more know in her job as Cadencia, is very good at spying and camouflage, se is a tatical leader and she died one time trying to save the agents from Herbert's traps, but is revived by one of G's machines. She is very stubborn and one day she ignored Gary's command to retreat, and went to Herbert's cave, who was waiting for her visit. After that, she is rescued by other agents and received a scold of all the agents. Friendships Rookie: Rookie is more like a brother to me, since he always helps me with problems and he is my partner in missions. But, he's my boyfriend, so, no complains. JetPack Guy: He's tough, that's all... Emanuelle: Manu's Patirisu's best friend, they always make some mess with me in EPF, that's why they don't send us three together in a mission. Dot: She's like a big sister to me, and she's the first person who I seek when I need help. Bambadee: He's a nice guy, and he helped me to enter in Migrator to find the Sacred Jewel. Mr Cow2: He's also a good guy, and he always make me enter in some adventure that we always have to win scolds in the end, but we always remember our adventures and laugh together. Gary: Well, he creates strange machines that bring chaos to Cp, he create strange machines who explode, and he's such a nerd, how can't I like him? And he helped me to scape from Loo, but he overreacted when I said I got a boyfriend. Rockhopper: Rockhopper always bring a new story when he comes to Cp, and I always sit next to him to heard his stories and adventures, but sometimes I have to stop Shaymin's and Yarr's fights (because they hate each other). Julie: She's my sister, and my best friend ever! She can be hard on the fall and shouts at me, and we start a fight, and when it ends, whe laugh a lot, thinking in how is stupid to fight for something so idiot like that. ''Igloo Cadencia's Igloo is more like a christmas igloo, with 'coins for change', trains, presents, christmas tree, a Sa nta Claus chair, bells, a GIANT lollypop and, Halloween a snowman. Victini have three Igloos, and that one is the Christmas Igloo. The other is a ship with lights, a sofa, a chair and treasures. The other one is unknow now. 'Puffles' Shaymin: She's Cadencia's royal puffle, who loves her job in EPF as an EPF elite puffle ' ''and loves Yarr (in Yin' '''Vs Yang they hate each other, but not now). Shaymin's mother died. Pronounce:' Sheimí or Shéimin. ' '''Uny: Since he's a Unircorn Puffle, Cadencia called him Uny, from Unicorn, and she's the only who have a Unicorn Puffle, since Cadencia helped him and he followed her.'' ''' '''Pronounce: Unái. ''' '''Draco: A dragon (green) puffle, stubborn and very creative, who's always with Cadencia in a Medieval Party. He's also a good friend with Uny and Shaymin. Pronounce:' Dráco. ' Melodia: Cadencia's favorite puffle and Familiar (magical puffle that have one magical mental bond with it's wizard, that means, she can comunicate herself with her loyal with the mind, or tellepathically!) who's always with Cadencia to make a spell along with it. He's a dark-unicorn-puffle. ' ' Diamond: 'A dragon (blue) puffle, who's always in confusion in EPF. She's the sister of Draco. ' Dára: Cadencia's snow leopard animal. Her name means self-reliance. She saved her from an avalanche and also died, but Dára used her fur to 'to keep her warm. ' Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members